


【瑜昉】食髓知味（PWP）

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】食髓知味（PWP）

1  
洪阔最烦林臻东这副神情——

眼里是纯粹又炙热的情感，激动得耳尖发红，低喘伴随着荤话。

林臻东在他身上挺动腰身，那根东西搅得洪阔全身发软，欲望把他冲击得快丧失理智。

问洪阔为什么讨厌？

因为每次出现这样的表情，就代表着林臻东失控了。

偏偏他自己也无法保持理智。

怪谁？

怪洪阔和自己少东家有一腿。

洪阔和林家倒也不是那种“给你五百万离开我儿子”那种关系，他有自己的价值，换个企业照样一堆人抢，更何况就林家对自己儿子的宝贝程度，五百万就答应？

不可能。起码五千万。

林臻东当然知道洪阔这段心理活动，他先是把“难过心痛”这四个字演得灵活生动，嘴里说出的却是“那你多要点儿钱我还是挺费钱的”这种话。

这个不怎么正经的回应，却让洪阔认定了这个人。

大概是因为臭味相投，表面上正经一刀切开来还是黑心的。

林臻东不是个省事儿的主，他从小上蹿下跳摔得满身伤，青春期不好好读书跑去和社会上的人混，后来又迷上了赛车，从头到尾愣是一点儿没照着老林给安排的路走。

洪阔就是那个帮他把世人眼里的“偏路”也走得稳稳当当的人。

林臻东喜欢洪阔大概就是因为洪阔的那句话:没有哪条路是应该走的，只要你有能力，都是光明大道。

他倒也没告诉他爹他和洪阔在一起了，不同于小年轻撕心裂肺的仪式感，他想和洪阔正大光明的在一起，一起分享所有荣誉。

很早以前，他就希望人生的每一个重要时刻都有洪阔。

2

又是一次庆功宴。

这是他俩搭档的第三年，认识的第十年。奖杯整整齐齐码在家里的收藏室，洪阔当初特意为家里留了一件空房，装饰得大气，三面陈列柜。

林臻东问过他:"对我这么有信心？"

洪阔反问:"你对我俩没信心？"

林臻东笑得虎牙明显，率真又可爱。那一年他也不过二十出头，满腔抱负。

不是没有狠狠摔过，除了热爱，头顶上那架直升机里的人是他撑下去的理由。

他想有一天把所有的荣誉都和他分享。

洪阔没想到的是林臻东分享荣誉的形式之一是把他压在陈列柜上干他。

林臻东在饭局上短暂发言后消失，打电话让他回家后把奖杯放到收藏室，也没说自己去哪儿。

原来在这儿等着他。

洪阔被他按在陈列柜上扒裤子的时候倒也没多恼，他的少东家兼男朋友虽然一上床就上头，但技术不赖，他也由得林臻东发疯。

“我说你今天怎么话不多，原来在计划这个？”洪阔气息不稳，林臻东沿着他的脊椎一句吻下去，此时正在腰窝舔吻，一下一下，撩得洪阔气血翻涌。

林臻东不说话。

洪阔一丝不挂趴在实木柜子上，得不到他的回应，准备抬脚教育他一下。

说来也奇怪，他和林臻东的性子差了一条街不止，但在记吃不记打这点上高度统一——不止一次暗算林臻东无果反被就地正法，却总是不记得。  
所以被林臻东握住脚踝，拉开了更大的空间方便他行不轨之事。他贴得更紧，一手握住洪阔劲瘦的腰，一手做扩张，两指沾了洪阔前端渗出的体液，最大程度发挥它修长的特质，搞得洪阔欲仙欲死。

洪阔只能象征性地挣扎一下，他没办法抗拒林臻东，尤其是在双方都精虫上脑的时刻。他面色潮红，身体被欲望刺激得发颤，这姿势并不太好受，在碰撞中总是会撞上柜子，痛觉却催化了快感的蔓延。

星火燎原只需要一个契机。

林臻东在这样感官混乱的时候操了进去，没有一丝预警。

洪阔剧烈弹动，全身滑溜溜的像一尾鱼，差点从林臻东手里溜了出去。林臻东干他的力道很大，撞击的声音在安静的空间内被无限放大，色情又羞耻。

洪阔被操得大脑几乎失去思考能力，那仅有的一丝理智提醒着他，林臻东今天的表现有些反常，不单是因为想玩儿情趣。

他在生气。

这几个字从残存的清醒意识里蹦出来的时候，洪阔都有点儿懵。

林臻东是个愣头青的时候他们就上床了，即使是洪阔逗两句就会上头的那几年，他也不会这么沉默还有些粗鲁地对待他。

他的情感是外显的，他轰轰烈烈追求荣誉，追求洪阔，把想要的东西都攥紧在手里，用力却也温柔。

一定是发生了一些事。

但洪阔在这样的情况下很难去回忆细节。

林臻东的喘息声在耳边回响，操弄的频率有些变本加厉。再这样下去，以洪阔平日里的脾气，可能会让一场床事变成嚣张跋扈的对峙。

他忍住被过大幅度动作拉扯得有些抽搐的痛感，执意去握住林臻东的手。

手指一根根缠绕，慢慢安抚他。

如他所愿，气氛有所缓解，林臻东就停在他的身体里，也不出去。

“告诉我，发生什么了?”洪阔试图转身。

林臻东把头抵在爱人颈侧，好一会儿，才闷声闷气开口：“你今天为什么不让我回答那个记者问题？”

大脑迅速搜索了一下，终于记起了这件在他看来微不足道的事儿。

一家影响力还不错的媒体，派了个眼生的记者来，张口就问洪阔有没有跳槽的打算。

最近有媒体字里行间透露林臻东和他有了矛盾且越来越严重，还偷拍了两张他俩在争执的照片，洪阔心知肚明这是什么手段，打算淡化处理。况且那条新闻还让洪阔笑了两天，像那样的争执如果算两人有了裂痕的信号，那他俩之间早就已经是海沟了。

所以洪阔抢在林臻东开口前回应道：“未来的事你未来就会知道。”

哪知道那边把记者搪塞走了，这边却把自家那位心里给堵上了。

洪阔喉腔里发出一声轻笑。

他用力抓了一把林臻东的头发，身后的人“呲”了一声。

“就这样你就不高兴了？”

林臻东当然不高兴了：“你为什么不直接说我俩没问题？”

洪阔的手不知何时来到了身后男人的下体，刺激了一把囊袋，嘴上说的话也够呛：“你要相信，对于媒体，说什么都能是另外一种意思，我就是告诉他你和我早就自愿睡了，他也能写成职场潜规则。”

林臻东气息不稳。他就势顶弄了一把，洪阔后穴又热又紧，比当事人上面那张嘴真诚热情得多。

“怎么不是潜规则了？你睡了你的雇主你好意思吗洪经理？”

洪阔听到这句话就知道气已经消了。林臻东果然和他一个德行，记吃不记打。

“这话怎么说的？你让我上一次我就承认。”

话音未落，洪阔又被一记顶弄撞到柜子上，慌乱中扫倒了放上去没多久的奖杯，一咕噜顺着滚到了地毯上。

他骂人都没办法连贯了：“……林臻东……你他妈能不能别疯了？”

林臻东抓着他的下颚，让他看到奖杯的位置:“心疼奖杯？不如这样，洪经理就用这个姿势去把它捡起来放回原位。”

说罢不等他开口就倾覆了身体，转过他的方向，让他趴在了地毯上。

还好有地毯，比柜子的冲撞幅度小。

林臻东的那玩意儿越发大了，他每次说荤话的模样都很欠揍，偏偏洪阔还能在里面看出一点儿可爱。

所以说，他早就骂过自己：什么锅配什么盖。

他也算活该栽他身上了。

“啊……”洪阔喘息着向前挪了一小段距离，四肢颤抖得有些失衡，汗水从额头顺流到睫毛悬挂在上面，最终和眼角的生理泪水一起消失在地面。

林臻东这时却出奇地克制，洪阔被他的欲望若即若离地搔弄体内最敏感的那点，也不知是生理欲望让他灵魂出窍还是他对林臻东这个人的欲望已经足以让他抛掉所有繁文缛节。

林臻东想要什么，洪阔就给他什么。

洪阔又借膝盖移动了几分，身体相连的部位堪堪分开，他伸长手指想要把奖杯揽过来——

却先一步被林臻东拦腰阻止，他重新完整地回到了洪阔的体内。

炽热、潮湿、温暖。

他加快频率干着洪阔，身下的人后穴涌出白色液体，渗到地毯里，浊物累积得越来越多，洪阔被干得身不由己，头随着林臻东的动作晃动，几缕头发软趴趴搭在额前，一瞬间和十年前的他有几分神似。

漂亮又傲气。

这个人是属于他的，整整十年了。

这样的想法刺激着林臻东的神经末梢，他也不再控制自己，悉数释放在洪阔体内，在漫长的高潮余韵里洪阔射了出来。

他开口气息不稳有些虚弱，内容还是他的风格：“林臻东……你大爷的又不带套……”

林臻东把自己兄弟从他身体抽离出来，咬了一口他盈润的嘴唇：“不这样怎么把你干射？”

洪阔连白眼都懒得翻了。

 

3

事后泡澡的时候。

林臻东说，由于他最终没有用那个姿势捡回奖杯，这一次就不算，下次得补上。

洪阔原本闭着眼睛养神，等林臻东伺候他。

听到这话，他懒懒地抬眼：“有本事你再拿十个冠军奖杯让我捡。”


End file.
